


Back to the Beginning

by Dahlia_Moon



Series: 31 Days (February Edition) [7]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post-Series, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>February 8 (2012): Words are only painted fire</em>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> _February 8 (2012): Words are only painted fire_

“You're back.”

“Yeah.”

“I saved your blanket for you.”

“I knew you would.”

“Is that the only thing you came back for?”

“No. I came back for you. The blanket was just added security. I didn't want you to forget about me.”

“Hm, there was never any chance of that happening.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I don't think it's possible to forget you.”

“I didn't forget you either. In fact, I've thought about you every day that I've been gone.”

“I thought about you too.”

“Is there any chance we could...”

“Yeah? Is there any ending to that sentence?”

“Yes...I don't know what it is but there must be.”

“How about we just pick up where we left off?”

“Sounds -”

Maddie leaned into him, the closeness surprising Nick. She tipped her head and kissed him deeply. At first it was a chaste kiss, just one on the lips, not meant to be platonic but nothing hot and heavy either and with Maddie doing more of the kissing than Nick. Nick's head got with the program and he hugged Maddie closer to him, finally opening his tongue and doing some kissing of his own.

“I didn't know this was where we left off,” he said. He broke off the kiss, but leaned into Maddie, his forehead connecting with hers. “But I'm not complaining.”

“Shut up,” Maddie said, cupping the back of his neck and kissing him soundly once again.

He had so much more he wanted to say to her, but he figured, this was the part he was looking forward to the most. And they had lots of time for talking later, anyways.


End file.
